Superconducting digital technology has provided computing and/or communications resources that benefit from unprecedented high speed, low power dissipation, and low operating temperature. Many quantum information processing implementations, including superconducting and semiconducting qubits, require signals (e.g., shaped microwave pulses) for both qubit control and readout. Scaling such systems to a useful integration complexity typically requires a toolbox for locally steering and manipulating signals on-chip in a cryogenic environment. As an example, the system can include circuit components for adjusting characteristics of the signals, such as a phase or other characteristics of the signals that implement qubit control and readout. Some variable phase shift devices can be implemented with voltage variable capacitors (i.e., varactors). However, although some varactors are compatible with cryogenic operation, they typically require control voltages that may range from 1-10 volts, which cannot easily be generated by single flux quantum (SFQ) circuits.